


"that book"

by orphan_account



Series: Adoribull fluff [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poor Dorian, Varric vaguely mentioned, and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading book about the Imperium is not good for Dorian's health</p>
            </blockquote>





	"that book"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it enjoy

Dorian was sitting on Bull’s lap absorb in a Book (of magic no doubt).As bull looked over his shoulder he could not see words, there are symbols on the pages like runes.  
“Dorian what are those symbols on the pages for you book” bull questioned He waited but got no reply.  
"did you hear me”said Bull.  
“I did not sorry” replied Dorian  
“I said what are those symbols on the pages of your book” answered Bull  
"Their runes of old from the Imperium"  
Cole walks in(he was probably listening to one of Varric's stories before hand).  
"Pain,reminding,sadness,and death"Cole says walking over to us.  
"why do you read things that make you sad,angry and in pain"Cole continues(basically all skyhold know that Dorian and Bull are together most of them thought it before)  
"it's for research to know a little bit more of what we are dealing with"Dorian replied  
"not good for your health your not eating well because you're too consumed in your studies"Cole says Bull agrees  
"it's noticeable you lost a lot wight" Bull added  
"So put the book down please and go eat something"continued Bull  
"Fine only because you and Cole said so and the Inquisitor would most likely agree" Dorian said with a sigh

**Author's Note:**

> comment telling me if you like it or not(I fixed the spelling errors)


End file.
